


i won't say anything at all

by sivantrash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alone, Angst, Gen, Poor Keith, my take on season two, this could be considered angst right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8362708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sivantrash/pseuds/sivantrash
Summary: “I must warn you, that planet may not seem dangerous but it is one of the worse planets that exist in this galaxy.” Coran warned. “That makes it all the more reason for us to save Keith now. He’s been on there for awhile now and we’re not about to let him go through more trauma.” Shiro stated. or: the one where the author watched the avengers and decided to do their own take on season two.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the title are lyrics from the song say anything by marianas trench.
> 
> lolol, this fic is trash. im so tired rn but i couldn't get this idea out of my head so i ended up writing it down and publishing it. so i apologize for any errors or some inconstancies, this hasn't been edited and i wrote this when i was running on only two hours of sleep. 
> 
> but despite all that, i do hope you enjoy.

He didn’t notice how quiet it was until he managed to remove the pressure off his chest. Even then he didn’t really pay it any mind. I mean, living alone in a desert for a year, you tend to get use to silence. But after a couple of minutes of being slumped over the control panel did Keith actually realize just how silent it actually was. 

That could’ve been due to the time he was stuck with the others, especially Lance. There was never really a quiet moment when it came to the Paladins. There was always something that was going on and having been exposed to that for days, weeks, months, Keith quickly got use to the liveliness. 

But now, now the silence was just wrong. 

Looking up from where his head rested on the console panel, he took in his surroundings. There was bare trees that were all over the place, branches looming over him and Red. Narrowing his eyes, he could spot large birds resting on the branches, staring straight at him. But the one thing that stood out to him the most was the lack of colour. There was no browns or green, just black and grey. The sky above him even was coloured a slate grey, no clouds or anything in sight. 

Frowning, he thought that the best course of action would be to actually go out and see exactly what planet he landed on. It would do him no good if he just sat in his lion, panic weighing him down. So, with a heavy sigh, he left the comfort of his lion. 

Actually standing out there, he realized just how void of life this planet was. There was no colour other than grey and black and when he glanced back at his lion, he realized that it was colourless as well. That just only made him freak out more. His eyes frantically scanned his surroundings and once he spotted absolutely no colour, he felt resigned. The once comforting red that his lion provided him wasn’t there and when he glanced down, he wasn’t surprised to see this his suit lacked the colour as well. 

Once he thought about it though, it wasn’t the worst thing that could happen, right? Having this planet lack colour was probably better in comparison of having a man eating alien chasing him. 

With that thought in mind, Keith walked further away from his lion to see if he could find anything that would prove useful to him.

As he walked, he noticed the lack of sound. He was stepping on branches and such but instead of the usual _crack_ or _snap_ , there was nothing. Stopping in his tracks, he listened intently for anything, any sound that could prove that he wasn’t going crazy. When he heard nothing, his eyes flew up to the tree where the bird things rested. They looked back down at him, beady-eyes appearing to be mocking him. He watched them intently and when he saw that their beaks opened, a sense of relief flooded through them but that quickly evaporated. What should have been a caw or something, there was nothing. 

Ice replaced that relief. 

He opened his mouth, trying to say something, anything. He couldn’t hear his voice but he knew he was speaking. Why couldn’t he hear himself? He tried screaming until his throat started to burn but there was still no sound. He stomped, kicked, threw rocks, did everything to try and make some sort of noise but it was all in vain. There was absolutely nothing. 

Whipping around, he ran straight towards his lion, his only source of comfort. As soon as he was in the comfort of his lion, he broke down. He could feel the tears streaming down his face, could feel the hiccups that escaped him but he couldn’t _hear them_ and that just made it worse. 

So he lay in there, in a heap on the floor of his lion, tears streaming down his face. He hoped, hoped with all his might that the others would find him soon. Would save him from the planet that was void of everything that he had become accustomed to. Because he didn’t believe that he had what it takes to stay on a planet where he couldn’t even hear himself. He couldn’t. 

 

Keith doesn’t know how long it’s been since he first landed on the lifeless planet. All he did know was that he was slowly starting to lose a grip on himself. 

After his initial breakdown when they first landed on this planet, he tried to find some supplies that would help him last through the long and silent days. He did manage to find some emergency packages stashed away in his lion but even he knew that would only be enough to last him only a few days.

He tried to go outside, to see if he could find anything useful, but the lack of colour only proved to be against him. He didn’t know what was what and he didn’t want to grab something that could potentially kill him. So he gave up on that idea and returned back to his lion, where he laid curled up on the floor, whispering words that he couldn’t hear to his lion. 

He hoped that the other’s were safe, that Allura and Coran managed to find all of them. He hoped that all of them were okay, that they weren’t abandoned on planets that were filled with dangerous creatures and toxic food. He hoped that they would be able to find him before his starvation became worse. He hoped, with all his might, that they would find him before his grip on reality slipped. Because this planet was cruel and merciless, not having any regard for erasing ones grip on reality.

He may have lived in a desert on his own for awhile, but this was different. When he on his own, there was always some sort of sound. Whether that be the wind blowing the sand against his windows or the scratching sound of pencil of paper. Here, he had none of that. There was absolutely nothing that he could tether himself to. He could barely hear his lion on a good day. The only way he knew that he wasn’t alone was due to the heavy feeling in the back of his mind that meant his lion was still here. Still awake with him. But he didn’t know how long he could survive with just that anymore. 

 

“What do you mean that he is stuck on a prison?” 

Lance refused to comprehend what Allura was saying because as soon as he found out that they knew where Keith was, he was ecstatic. But when he heard where exactly he was, his hope for the Red Paladin being alive died down a bit. 

All of the other Paladin’s were abandoned on planets that weren’t too harsh. Pidge was on a planet that was overrun with plants and a variety of creatures. They were smart enough to scavenge some food and water that wouldn’t kill them and lived off that for a bit. They were also the first Paladin Allura and Coran managed to find. 

Lance and Hunk were the second ones to be found. Much to Lance’s happiness, the planet they landed on was one that consisted largely of water. It also helped that the aliens that inhabited that planet were friendly enough to offer the two Paladins assistance much to the relief of the two. Despite the circumstances, Lance and Hunk actually kind of enjoyed the water based planet. The aliens there told them stories about their history and stories dated so far back in time that Coran would no doubt have trouble remembering. It was interesting and refreshing.

Out of all the Paladins that they rescued so far, Shiro was the worst. The planet that he landed on wasn’t exactly friendly to outsiders. After making a mistake of approaching the inhabitants of the planet, he quickly figured out that hiding was probably the best course of action. He suffered from minor starvation and a couple of injuries but it was nothing that a Cryopod couldn’t heal. 

So they were all relatively okay and Lance couldn’t help but believe that Keith would be too. Out of all of them, Keith seemed more adapted than anyone for surviving on his own. He was Keith for crying out loud. 

But standing here, in front of Allura and Coran with the rest of the Paladins, he couldn’t help but think that even Keith with all his amazing talents and fiery attitude, wouldn’t be able to get out of this one. 

“What the Princess means to say, is that Keith and his lion managed to land on a planet that was used to banish the worst of the worst.” Coran explained, his usual happy tone now sour. 

“The worst of the worst?” Shiro questioned, eyebrows drawn in confusion and worry.

“Back before the Galra’s took over, there was planets that were used to banish criminals that committed the most foul crimes.” Allura started and judging by her expression, Lance knew that he wasn’t going to like this at all. “These planets were completely void of anything. There was no colour, no sound, nothing. Criminals were left there on their own with minimal supplies to survive off of to live out the rest of their days. They tended not to last very long because how utterly silent it was got to them. They could not hear their own voice or the wind whistling, nothing. It also did not help that they could not manage to find anything on that planet to live off of due to everything being black and white. It was the ultimate punishment.” 

Just hearing that explanation made Lance sick to his stomach. A planet that was only used as a punishment for criminals that deserved it? Where there was no sound or colour or anything? Keith really lucked out on that one. 

“But there is a chance that Keith is still alive, right?” Pidge asked the question that everybody else was wondering, hope ringing loud and clear.

Allura hesitated before answering. “There is a chance that Keith is still alive and if he is, then we have to get him before it is too late. Someone as sane as him staying on a planet like that is a recipe for disaster.”

“Then we need to go now. We need to get Keith.” It was Hunk who spoke up. He wasn’t about to lose one of his teammates. Not yet, not ever.

“I must warn you, that planet may not seem dangerous but it is one of the worse planets that exist in this galaxy.” Coran warned. 

“That makes it all the more reason for us to save Keith now. He’s been on there for awhile now and we’re not about to let him go through more trauma.” Shiro stated. It was silent for a few minutes, Allura and Coran exchanging glances before they seemed to come to a decision. 

“You are right. It is not fair to leave Keith on that wretched planet any longer then needed. Please, get suited up and we will make haste to the planet.” Allura concluded. The Paladins nodded, relief flooding through them.

As Lance made his way out of the room there was only one thought ringing through his head. _Don’t worry, Keith, just hang in there for a little while longer. We’re coming._

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so this was inspire by the avengers: earth's mightiest heroes. i was watching the show with my youngest sister when i got this idea. in one of the episodes, loki is banished to a planet where there is no sound and is void of colour. odin had sent him there so people wouldn't hear any of loki's lies and tricks. i mean, it is perfect for a god known for his silver tongue, is it not? 
> 
> and that episode got me thinking, what if one of the paladins landed on a planet like that after they all got separated due to the wormhole? i was originally going to write it about lance, because i feel as if lance grew up with constant noise and everything but i then i thought that keith would be a better character. he is so secluded and so use to silence at the beginning of the series but after being stuck with the other paladins, i feel as if he got use to all that noise and _life_. 
> 
> anyways, i also wrote this because i just wanted to take a break from woastjas series but don't worry, for those reading that, it'll be updated soon!! hopefully by Halloween . . . 
> 
> thank you for reading and i hope you have a lovely day / night / week / etc . . . 
> 
> hmu on [tumblr](http://acetroid.tumblr.com/) !!


End file.
